mucfandomcom-20200215-history
World War IV
'World War IV '''is a fictional war in the Call of Duty series. It is featured in Call of Duty 9: World War IV. Battles and Operations *Operation: Shanghai - Bear Co00mpany raid Shanghai. *Battle of Chicago - U.S. Army Rangers invade Chicago. *Operation: Payback - TF 141 and B Company secure a mansion in Russia. *Operation: Atomic Delievery - TF 141 and B Company deliever a nuke to Dimitri Reneveger but escape. *Battle of San Francisco - U.S. Army Rangers invade San Francisco. *Operation: Commanders - B Company kill the Shadow Company commanders in New Zealend. *Operation: Rescue - B Company and TF 141 rescue Soap MacTavish and John Price. *Battle of Miami - U.S. Army Rangers invade Miami. *Operation: Ultimatum - Alexander Petrov is captured by at least 2000 soldiers. *Battle of Orlando - U.S. Army Rangers invade Orlando. *Operation: Gold City - TF 141 and B Company raid Gold City in Bolivia. *Battle of Washington D.C. - U.S. Army Rangers invade Washington D.C. for the second time. *Operation: Clues - B Company discover where Emperor Dimitri Reneveger is. *Battle of Moscow - Dimitri Reneveger is killed and the remains of TF 141 and B Company escape. *Operation Nuke-The surviving Ultranatiolits detonates a nucrear bomb near the White House, Washington D.C killing the Us president and destroing Washington *Operation Dagastani Ivan-CIA operation to kill the Dagastani president who is supected to be working with the ultranationlists. *Operation Snowman-A B company team attemets to rescue the CIA assasins who killed the Dagastani president. *Invasion of Turkey-The Dagastani army invades Turkey.NATO brings reinforcements of TF141,US and Bulgarian forces.The Dagastan invade force is defeted *Second invasion of Turkey-Russian and Dagastani forces invade Turkey again.This time Russian strategic rockets hit NATO equipment and some Turkish cities.Many wounded or killed civians and militery personnel .The Rusian and Dagastan force in and makes NATO to evacuate the turkish cilivians and militery personnel and Turkey is in Russian rule. *Invasion of Bulgaria-The Russian foces invades Bulgaria by two sides from Bosforus and from the borders with Romania *Invasion of Greece-The new Russian navy "Bosforus" and its naval troops invade Greece from multiple sides and many amphibious assaults of Greece islands *Operation Hyena-TF141 team Col.Price,Gen. Mactavish,Maj. Bucks and Staff Sgt. Frost sneak in arms dealler Warrabe s coastal town and takes him alive Next part of the war (My idea) The Opfor jons the war.They starts as they bomb London,Paris and Hamburg.The Opfor snipers eliminate the president of Greece with Macedonian weapons and equpment.The greece army finds the equipment.They infestigate the equpment and finds out that they are macedonian.Greece and Macedonia start a agaist each other.Then the US makes an invasion of the middle east. Republic of Dagastan joins the world war Meanwhile the CIA eliminates the president of Degastan because from some days he is working with Russia.The CIA agents are captured by Degastani militia.A Bear company team is sended to rescue the agents.Cpt.Toby Lane is in charge of the team.He and the team infiltrates the Dagastani air base.Toby sends Pvt. Tack to plant a chargeon the fuel station in case their are comprosied.The team waits the private to return.Next they continue to a hangar where they find only a laptop.The laptop shows the location of the prisoners They report to Colonel Price that they got the location. Soap tells them to go to the extraction point. Just as Lane takes the laptop the Dagastani milita opened the door of hangar.The team was compromised. Pvt.Tack browed the charge.Then the team open fire on the militia.They kill them.But then more come.Then they retreat to the forest.Cpt. Lane looked at his GPS.He repoted that the LZ is on the other side of nearby bridge..Then a soldier was shoted.Staff Sgt."Stalker" shouted "Sniper!!!" They got to cover in the trees. Cpt.Lane found the sniper.He was on the bridge.He also saw a incoming BMP.Then he said."We need a bait." A soldier advised."Pvt.Tack ll be he s the fastest of us.Dont woory I ll take out the BMP with my AT4. Tack agreed.He started running.The soldier fired the AT4.The rest of the team eliminated the milita nearby.The sniper open fire.The team moved cover to cover to Pvt.Tack.Then the call the Avenger drone who was scouting the area.Its uses stelth technology.Thats how the enemy didnt foughd him on the radar .The drone eliminated the sniper by taking out his hut on the bridge with his Hellfire missles.Then they continued to the LZ where was a CH-53K Super Stallion. Just as they got in some Dagastani truks arrived and open fire on the helicopter.Staff Sgt."Stalker" got on the ramp mounted MG and open fire at the Dagastani militia.The team escaped from the area.They regrup with the US and British forces at a captured Dagastani base.And officialy Dagastan joined the Forth World War. Rescue of CIA operatives TF141 have locaded the CIA s position.A US seal team is headed to rescue them.The assasins are in a oil refinery in the caspian sea.Colonel Price was in charge of the US team.A submarine got near the refinery.The teams killed most of the guards in it.They brached the fist door where they didnt find the assasins.Thean they heard a gunshot.A russian killed one of the assasins.They move to the highter deck.Some of the seals cover Price and another seal team while they move to the room CIA are held.They got ready to breach that room after they cleared the area.The russian along with the captured assasins head to a helicopter before Price and the seals coght get to them.There was another helicoter.They got in it and chased the russian.Meanwhile the rest of US navy seals secured the oil refinery.The helicopter started a dangerous dogfight over the sea.They fight longed until the helicopters were nearby a small island near the dagastani coast.Then Price told the pilot to hold stedy because he ll try to hit the tail rotor.The pilot holded steady and shot shot shot from a Barret 50 cal. and the enemy chopped got down.It crash landed in the small island.Price and seals took the CIA assasins. Then the submarine picked them up and misson was complete. Dagastan invades Turkey The Dagastani army invaded Turkey.They first got thorght Georgia and Azerbaijan.There were allies to Russia so the Georgan and Azarbajani local forces give them premisson to move troops troght their lands.And they move right to Turkey.The Degastani army was supported by russian army equipment (Tanks,Jet Fighters,Artillery etc.) A volunteer paramilitery group was formed by Gen. Dragovich.He s a former Russian genaral.Now s in the Dagastani army.All men aged more than 16 can join it to strike down the enemies.Some turkish cites fall down in Dagastani rule.Or Russian because acually Russia is behind this invasion.But NATO dont just sit down and let Turkey fall.They sent TF141,US and Bulgarian army forces.They counter attack the invasion.The Dagastani army was defeted.But for a while.The second invasion wave come up the next week.This time the rusian army joun in the fight.There were rocket atacks of Turkey who destroyed most of the NATO equipment and made many casulties.The Russian and Dagastani forces win a lot of battles.They make the NATO forces to retreat and evacuate the Turkish civilians.They were seperated to Bulgaria Grecce and other parts of Europe with NATO aircraft.But there were captured many captured civians and militery personnel.All of Turkey was under Russian.Then they procide with Bulgaria and Grecce.Meanwhile in some of asian couties become revolutions for ultranatiolist rule.Most asian goverments were overtrown fast. The supreme commander of NATO forces (Who was in charge of the US util they choose someone to be president) ordered TF141 to do something to stop this war and make peace with the enemies. '"'''This is his job not ours.Now lets finish the dirty work lads" ' '''''Col.Price says as they get ready for their next misson. TF141 misson in Africa Price,Soap,Bucks and Frost went to Africa.Frost was a new member of the task force.This is his second misson.He is a good rifleman and shapshooter.Nikolai drop them with a C-130 over Egypt.Their misson is to search for a african armsdealer Warrabe that Gen. Dragovich used to buy weapons from him.CIA s intel tell them that his buying weapons for his army from Egypt.They had the armsdealer dossier only to find him in his heavly quarded coastal town from where he transport the weapons. They were outside the town.They ll go stelth until they reach the town.The team moved up it ."Got a venicle moving in." saied Soap. "Get down!" Price shoted. They hide from the moving technical.Then they move up and reach a wall.Price said to Frost."Up you go Frost." He helped Frost to get over the wall. Bucks helped Soap to get over the wall.Then Frost and Soap helped their mates to get over the wall.Then they got to the main square.There the militia saw them and opened fire at TF141.Bucks reurned fire with his MK46.Soap:Frost open fire! Frost fire his ACR with ACOG scope and M203. Soap and Price went to grab Warrabe while Bucks and Frost were returning fire.They took ot a gunner of a technical.Bucks ordered Frost."Frost get on the MG!" Frost got in the MG and opened fire at the enemy positions.Meanwhile Soap and Price ready to breach Warrabe s office.They breach it and killed Warrabe s bodyquards.They gran Warrabe and called Nikolai. "Nikolai we ve got Warrabe.Heading to the extraction point." Said Soap "Roger.I am on my way" Frost and Bruck were in a technical.Price and Soap carring Warrabe got in. "Go!Go!" Bruck hit the pedal.They head to the LZ. When they arrive Nikolai wasnt there yet.The enemy was closing fast. Price said "We goota secure the LZ lads.Soap,Frost plant some C4s.Brust provide overwach.I ll keep Warrebe in cover." Soap and Frost plant C4s Brust got on the small ridge.Burst:The militia s closing in.We ve got 30 seconds.Be advised team there are over huderet gans closing.And a fucking BTR! Soap:The C4s are planted.We ll go to the small ridge. Soap and Frost go there and go prone.Soap:Hold your fire lads.Wait for them to get closer..Standy by to engage.Frost ready the detonator. Frost got ready. Soap:Ok.On 3...2..1.Now! He blowed it. Soap:Weapons free!They opened fire.Price found a RPG. "Frost take this!Destroy the Closing in BTR. Frost aimed and fired the BTR was destroyed.Soap killed a lot of militia gunmen with his M4A3 with red dot sight and GL.After that Nikolay s Pave low appered. Nikolai:My friend.Get in fast the hole viliage s headed right at us. Price got Warrabe inside. Bucks and Frost provide support while Soap get in.Then Soap an a ramp mouted MG and screamed "Frost Bucks get in!!! Frost and Bucks got in and the pave low takeoff.Then the team took out with a C-130.They interrogate Warrabe.From him TF141 find out that Gen. Dragovich is in Northern Iran.And they head there to capture him. Shutdown in Saudi Arabia While Nikolai s C-130 was flying over Saudi Arabia coast some SAMs shut it down.They crashed in the desert near Jubail.Bucks was dead.Soap was heavly wouded.Nikolai,Frost and Price were allright.Price "Soap you allright.Soap! Soap:Oh Price leave.Get otta here. Frost:Bucks is dead!My gun s jammed damm it. Frost grabed Burks s MK46. Nikolai got on the fuselage and looked troght his binoculars. He said"OpForis closing in on the crash site. "We gotta get Soap to a doctor" Price said . Nikolay:We are near the city Jedah.As far as I now the south part of the town there are some ex-loyalists." Soap:"There s naval base of the local navy in the city docks" Frost:"Perfect. That s our escape ticket.We re frends to the locals so they ll welcome us on board. The team headto the city.Price grabed Soap while Nikolay and Frost were with the guns They ambush an enemy technical.They got in the jeep.Nikolai drove.They were in the city after 10 minutes.There the team head to an old club where some ex-loyalists are hidden.On the way the OpFor ambush them.They crashed in a house.Then Nikolai and Frost got out and opened fire at the enemy. "Price the club is on the alley to the left." saied Nikolai Price: "I need a transtor and someone to get a doctor. Frost:"You know arabic Nikolai go. I ll provide covering fire. Nikolai went to the alley with Price.Frost covered them and then flowed the other two. Nikolai meet his old loyalist friend-Aleksandr Vasilev.He was a lietanand in the russian army for years.He has fought in the Soviet-Afgan war (with Nikolai) Second Russian civil war and in World War III .Nikolai: This is Alex.A old friend of me from the soviet army. Price shoted:We need a doctor! Alex:Follow me. He got in hallway then to a room.The others follow him.He opened the door.In the room there was a doctor and medical equipment. The doctor took care for Soap.But now the OpFor is attacking the loyalist headquarters. Alex bring some weapons cause Price s team was running low on ammo. Frost pick up a JS-15 assault rifle.He opened a box and saw a JS-60 automatic rocket rifle. "Exellent." he said and put on his back.Then the OpFor storm up the courtyard.The loyalist troop return fire. Price:Frost take postion on the balcony.Nikolai,Alex the windows. Frost cooked his rifle and got in positon. The enemy breached the courthyard.The loyalists and TF141 opened fire.The enemy used smokescrenns to get troth the lines of the loyalists in the courthyard.TF141 was bisy with a enemy helicopter. Price:Frost take out the helicopter with your rocket rifle.Frost shut it down. Alex:"Good work but the doctor is dead! We need to get Soap outta here. The helicopter is on the other side of the street.Price:Yes.Nikolai get Soap and head to it.We ll keep the militia bisy.Nikolai:All.. A milita gunman breached the room cought Price. Frost quickly headshoted him with his Deset Eangle. Price:Thank you Frost.Lets go! They go down stairs. There some remaining loyalists were tring to hold the line. The OpFor is closing on the safehouse.But Price s team made to thin them down to the street.Nikolai come up caring Soap. Price:"Nikolai hand back.Wait for us to suppress the enemy. (To others) Ok suppres em men! The TF141 and loyalists suppresed fire." They kept the enemy bisy while Nikolai got Soap to the helicopter. Suttenly a UAV Predator drone showed up.It opened fire on the street It was on a local PMC company hired from the OpFor. TF141 and the loyalists hide.